ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis 3/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2010 Universal animated film Computeropolis 3. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents COMPUTEROPOLIS 3 Jesse McCartney David Spade Sarah Silverman Danny McBride Jane Lynch with Christopher Plummer and Dan Fogler Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Mike Moon Ash Brannon Screenplay by Joe Stillman Story by Joe Stillman Ash Brannon Based on Characters created by Michael Wildshill and Audel LaRoque Produced by Michael Wildshill Executive Producers Audel LaRoque Geo G. Music by John Debney Editor John Carnochan Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Carter Goodrich Art Directors Geo G. Craig Kellman Visual Effects Supervisor Augusto Schillaci Animation Director James Baxter Supervising Technical Director William Jennings Development & Creative Supervisors Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Supervisor Vanessa Peskamn Production Manager Geo G. Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Lori Alan Dee Bradley Baker Chris Patton Susanne Blakeslee Audel LaRoque Hynden Walch Jess Harnell Bob Bergen Jason Liebrecht Gary Hall Phil LaMarr Bill Farmer Lisa Bradley Ariel Winter André Sogliuzzo Greg Berg Roger Craig Smith Fred Tatasciore Scott McCord Corey Burton John Cygan Kath Soucie Luci Christian Danny Mann Jason Marsden Mona Marshall Bryce Papenbrook Jeremy Shada Laraine Newman Melissa Disney John DiMaggio James Kevin Ward Tom Kane Yuri Lowenthal Michael Gough Story Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Lead Storyboard Artist Floyd Norman Storyboard Artists Jennifer Coyle Peter Ferk Curt Geda Rick Morales Marcus Williams Additional Story Material by Ash Brannon John France Gary Hall David Silverman Story Production Coordinator Kelly Cooney Editorial Animatic Editor Mike Mangan First Assistant Editor Joseph R. Thygesen Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editor Myra Owyang Visual Development Character Designers Philip Bourassa Kathi Castillo Scott Jeralds Craig Kellman Tim Maltby Prop Designers Marek Kochout Jack Shih Location Designers Enzo Baldi Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Joseph Holt Dan Krall Marc Perry Rob Renzetti Will Weston Modeling Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black Lead Modeling Artist Paul Schoeni Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Lead Shading Artist Daniel McCoy Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing Texture Supervisor Angela Frame Lead Texture Artist Raine Anderson Texture Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging Character Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee Character Riggers Ryan English Andrew Ritchie Niels Roscher Ahmed Shehata Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Layout & Set Dressing Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung Audel LaRoque Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Lighting Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Shot Finaling Lead Shot Finaling Artist Paul Arion Shot Finaling Artists Nev Bezaire Robert Caputi Production Production Managers Andy Lewis Vera Morales Assistant Production Manager Judge Plummer Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Administrators Jacqueline Olsommer Alison Ruppel Amy E. Wagner Production Accountants Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervisors Toshiyuki Hiruma Howard Schwartz Post Production Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Michael Silvers Randy Thom Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Shannon Milles Foley Editors Christopher Barrick Frank Rinella ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Will Files Assistant Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Coya Elliott Assistant Sound Effects Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recordist Sean England Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Jurgen Scharpf Tony Sereno Sound Design and Editorial Services by Hacienda Post Sound Designer Jeff Hutchins Supervising Sound Editors Timothy J. Borquez Tom Syslo Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez Sound Effects Editors Doug Andorka George Nemzer Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Mark Howlett Foley Services by One Step Up Foley Artist Dan O'Connell Foley Mixer Richard Duarte Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Prologue Films End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Music Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson Soundtrack Available on Songs "Disco Inferno" Written by Leroy Green and Tyrone Kersey Performed by The Trammps Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing "Sledgehammer" Written and Performed by Peter Gabriel Courtesy of Chrysalis / Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Save for Tomorrow" Written by Eric Davison Performed by Jesse McCartney Courtesy of Hollywood Records, Inc. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Loser" Written by Beck Hansen and Karl Stephenson Performed by Jesse McCartney featuring Rakim Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Rakim appears courtesy of SMC Recordings "Techno Babble" Written and Performed by Jesse McCartney Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "It's Not What You're Doing" Written by Roberts Etoll and Michael Jay Performed by Martika Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Waiting for a Star to Fall" Written by Shannon Rubicam and George Merill Performed by Boy Meets Girl Courtesy of the RCA Records Label By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Idioteque" Written and Performed by Radiohead Courtesy of Parlophone / Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "Can't Stop This Thing We Started" Written by Bryan Adams and Robert Lange Performed by Bryan Adams Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Lead Lucas R. A. Ives Technical Development Coordinator Mary Van Escobar Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chris Chapman Jiayi Chong Kurt Fleischer Keith Daniel Klohn Martin Nguyen Michael K. O'Brien Maxwell Planck Ferdi Scheepers Chris Schoeneman Brian Smits David Wallace Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Gingo Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Gingo Animation's Preferred Processor Provider Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendered with Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron The Producers Wish to Thank the Following for Their Assistance Microsoft Corporation Hewlett-Packard Intel Corporation Adobe Systems Google Inc. Apple Computer, Inc. Newgrounds Inc. YouTube Sony Corporation of America Sony Corporation of Japan Special Thanks to Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Color by MPAA No. 59305 © 2010 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Universal Animation Studios Universal City, California Category:Credits Category:Computeropolis 3